crossover_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Pirates
'' series.]] Pirates (海賊, Kaizoku), in the world of Fairy One Piece Tail is anyone who raises a Jolly Roger, whether they commit an act of piracy or not. This is not, however, usually enough to give anyone a bounty, but is enough to be arrested by the Navy. Bandits are said to be the opposite of pirates. The two have not been known to get along with each other too well. There are two types of pirates in Fairy One Piece Tail, but the terms were only in the original Romance Dawn chapter. They have not been mentioned in the current version of Fairy One Piece Tail and it is doubtful they still apply to it. ".''" :—About Pirates. Types of Pirates There is also another kind of pirates, known as "rookie" pirates, which the Straw Hats fell under before the timeskip. In fact, all the so-called "'Super Rookies", along with the Bellamy Pirates from two years prior the current timeline are considered to be rookies. It is unknown what qualifies a person or crew to be a rookie, though the word generally means that they are new-comers or new recruits. This may mean that these pirates have only been active for a short time and are relatively new, though there is a case of a pirate being considered a rookie even after three years. Female pirates, though unusual, are by no means rare. More often than not, the women tend to be the captains of their crew, with certain exceptions, like with the Straw Hats, the Bellamy Pirates, Don Quixote Pirates the Foxy Pirates, and the Whitebeard Pirates. Crew Names A pirate crew gains its name depending on the captain's liking, and mainly follows any of the following trend: * named after the captain of the crew, such as Buggy's Delivery, Bellamy Pirates, and Barto Club. * named after the captain's epithet, such as Red-Haired Pirates, Whitebeard Pirates and Big Mom Pirates. * named after a personal motif of the crew's captain, such as Straw Hat Pirates, Heart Pirates, and Cook Pirates. * named after a theme that runs in the crew, such as Black Cat Pirates, Sun Pirates, and Firetank Pirates. * named after the crew's location of origin, such as Giant Warrior Pirates, Space Pirates and Kuja Pirates. * named after a crew that desires to continue a legacy of any sort, may be the same crew that captaincy is inherited via generation shifts, such as Flying Pirates, New Merman Pirates and Happo Navy. Hierarchy of the Seas The Four Blues Generally outside of the Grand Line Region, most pirates operating in the blues are considerably weaker than those inside. Often, they are left untouched by the Navy because their attention is drawn towards the Grand Line rather than the East, West, North, or South Blue Regional oceans. That is not to say that they do not have their share of villainous pirates, as even in the weakest of the blues, the East Blue, powerful men like Don Krieg and Arlong were found. Generally, few people in the four blues have access to Curséd Fruits or general knowledge of them. Most pirates seen before the Straw Hat Pirates entered the Grand Line fight by using of some form of weapon, the only exception being Buggy (whose Curséd Fruit was found by the Roger Pirates, in the Grand Line). The Grand Line While there are individual pirate crews roaming the Grand Line Region, the more powerful pirates reside in this sea. These are namely the Seven Warlords of the Sea and the Four Emperors. Generally, the weaker pirates are often weeded out by the Navy or Seven Warlords of the Sea before they can progress any further. The unfortunate crews do not even make it to their first island due to not understanding on how the weather works in the Grand Line. The Grand Line is where one is most likely to encounter or confront Curséd Fruit users, both in and out of pirate crews. In the second half of the Grand Line the most powerful pirates are the Four Emperors. The second half of the Grand Line is their playground and it forms a rather dangerously balanced part of the Fairy One Piece Tail world. Due to the mountain Red Line, the Grand Line Region itself is separated into two segments. The first half is known as Paradise where the second half is called New World Region. Supernova Any rookie pirate who has earned a bounty of over 100,000,000 berries is considered impressive, and can be considered as a "'''Supernova" (超新星, Chōshinsei). The Worst Generation (最悪の世代, Saiaku no Sedai) of Supernovas were during the Great Golden Age of Piracy, when The eleven of them almost simultaneously appeared on Sabaody Archipelago, each holding a bounty of over 100,000,000 berries, and each member had caused a great influence within the New World, as well as earning themselves much notoriety. King of the Pirates The King of the Pirates (海賊団の王, Kaizokudan no Ō) is the strongest pirate alive and owner of the legendary treasure that was later dubbed as "One Piece". The term "King of the Pirates" was originally a simple nickname for Roger D. Gol to distinguish himself among swashbucklers. Upon Roger's execution, the name was romanticized by the people of the One Piece world into an actual title, much in the same way One Piece itself was simply "Roger's treasure" until the King of the Pirates' death. In the English manga and anime, "King of the Pirates" clearly marks this distinction; although Roger D. Gol was King of the Pirates, Luffy D. Monkey seeks to become the new King of the Pirates 22 years later. Before his death, King of the Pirates Roger D. Gol hid One Piece. It was rumored to be located at Raftel, the island at the end of the Grand Line. The frenzy over discovering and owning such a massive treasure sparked the "Great Age of Pirates". Until One Piece has been claimed, there will be no current King of the Pirates. Until his death, the closest person to becoming the King of the Pirates was Whitebeard. Many people who had met Luffy, such as Vivi, Coby and Helmeppo, believe that he will be the King of the Pirates; Kokoro also addressed Luffy as the King of the Pirates and Shakuyaku has stated that both she and Rayleigh Silvers were rooting for Luffy to achieve this goal. The reasons for a person wanting to be the King of the Pirates vary, Moria Gecko and Blackbeard wish to acquire it for the power and influence the title would come with, while others like the Four Emperors are considered candidates for it because they are extremely powerful and very close to it, but the two shown so far appear to not have any interest in it except for Blackbeard who later replaced Whitebeard as one of the Four Emperors. Still others like Luffy and Crocodile (prior to the event that caused him to let go of it) wish to become the King of the Pirates because it is a dream of theirs. Luffy (and Crocodile in his youth) seem to want it for the adventures that are involved with becoming the King of the Pirates. The King of the Pirates is said to be the ruler of the sea (Eneru asks Luffy about the country the King of the Pirates rules Luffy says that he will be one, Luffy answers this by saying that the King of the Pirates is the king of the sea, Eneru then says that it would be a very interesting title). When talking to Rayleigh Silvers, Luffy said that the King of the Pirates is the person with the most freedom on the sea. After hearing this Rayleigh smiled to himself, possibly because Roger himself had also stated this being his primary value. Known Characters Heroes Supportives Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Others Gallery Characters Heroes File:Brook_Anime_Pre_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Brook (Musician) File:Chopper_Tony_Tony_Pre_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Chopper Tony Tony (Doctor) File:Franky_Anime_Pre_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Flam Cutty/Franky (Shipwright) File:Luffy_D._Moneky_17805.png|Luffy D. Monkey (Captain) File:Nami_-_fairy-one-piece-tail-1.7.png|Nami (Navigator) File:Robin_Nico_22221.png|Robin Nico (Archaeologist) File:Sanji_Vinsmoke_Pre_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Sanji Vinsmoke (Chef) File:Usopp_Pre_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Usopp (Sniper) File:Zolo_Roronoa_Pre_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Zolo Roronoa (Swordsman) Supporting Allies File:Blamenco_53819.png|Blamenco (6th Division Commander) File:Jozu_2879.png|Jozu (3rd Division Commander) File:Marco_2880.png|Marco (1st Division Commander) File:Newgate_Ward_2863.png|Newgate Ward/Whitebeard (Captain; Deceased) File:Roger_D._Gol_Portrait_v7.png|Roger D. Gol (Captain; Deceased) File:Shanks_199.png|Shanks (Captain) File:Thatch_53773.png|Thatch (4th Division Commander; Deceased) File:Trace_D._Portgaz_72217.png|Trace D. Portgaz (2nd Division Commander; Deceased) File:Vista_53787.png|Vista (5th Division Commander) Anti-Heroes File:Buggy_918.png|Buggy (Captain) File:Van_Aifread_Portrait.png|Aifread Van (Captain; Deceased) File:Crocodile_44.png|Sir Crocodile/Mr. 0 (Ex-Pirate) File:Mihawk_Dracule_1616.png|Mihawk Dracule (Ex-Pirate) Villains File:Burgess_G._Zass_2816.png|Burgess G. Zass (Helmsmen) File:Doc_Q_2840.png|Doc Q (Doctor) File:Moria_Gecko_Pre_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Moria Gecko (Captain) File:Ogre_Van_2839.png|Ogre Van (Sniper) File:Raffit_2838.png|Raffit (Navigator) File:Shiki_52895.png|Shiki (Captain) File:Shiryu_53201.png|Shiryu (Swordsmen) File:Stronger_50699.png|Stronger (Pet) File:Teech_D._Marshall_2841.png|Teech D. Marshall/Blackbeard (Captain) Other featured characters History of Pirating Before the Golden Age Pirates have long been a part of the way of life in the Fairy One Piece Tail world. The oldest known group of pirates mentioned were the ones under Dorry and Broggy from more than 100 years ago. However, despite pirates existing back then, none of them were known to be noteworthy enough to shake the world. Then all that changed with the arrival of the great pirate Roger D. Gol (and others like Newgate Ward and Shiki). Roger set about to do what no one had done before - conquer the Grand Line. He succeeded and in doing so made his way to Raftel and left behind something somewhere in the world, his most prized possession, One Piece. Roger brought about an air of romance about being a pirate and upon his death his final words sent others to sea to become a pirate. Things would never be the same again. The Golden Age of Piracy The death of Roger sent many pirates to the Grand Line, hoping to find his treasure and become the King of the Pirates. However, with the new wave of pirates came a new change that even Whitebeard noted. Over the next few decades the old figures of the pre-pirate age began to disappear due to the spans of time. This left even fewer and fewer people aware of the days of piracy before Roger's death. Many old values shared by the pirates of the pre-pirate age slowly began to die. Even once commonly sung other songs like Binks' Sake have begun to fade out of memory, save from the minds of those who still remember the olden days of piracy (such as those like Brook and Shanks). Although newer pirates still adopt these values, some completely go in a different direction, the most prominent is Bellamy who speaks of a New Age where pirates should stop dreaming. With the Great Age of Piracy spiraling out of control, the World Government became deeply concerned. In response, they created the Seven Warlords of the Sea and sent them out to kill other dangerous pirates. The World Government also allowed themselves to easily be manipulated by Spandam into a machination to acquire Pluton to combat the increase in pirate activity, unaware that he had ulterior motives in mind. Synopsis of Pirating The New Age At the start of the storyline, the New Age was fast approaching. This New Age of Piracy was brought upon by changes in the world. Various characters who have mentioned it either spoke of a world on the verge of chaos, or a great age where pirates no longer chase their dreams. Related to this oncoming age in particular was the capture of Whitebeard's 2nd division commander "Fire Fist" Trace by the Navy. This significant action resulted in the Seven Warlords of the Sea and Navy assembling together in preparation for a war against Whitebeard himself. During the war, Ace was killed and Whitebeard attempted to take down Navyford. It was also notable that before Whitebeard died, his famous last words proclaimed the real existence of One Piece that may also aid in increasing the amount of pirates going onto the sea for the treasure. Finally Whitebeard, who held the Age of Pirates together, died, leaving his vast territories for conquest by other pirates in the New World. It may also be noted that after Blackbeard took Whitebeard's Tremor-Tremor Fruit powers, he said that this age will be "his age" shouting aloud for everyone in Navyford and Sabaody Archipelago (viewing via visual Transponder Snails) to hear. The "New Age" is a phrase used to emphasize the fact that the world is changing, and different pirates obviously have different ideas about what the coming age will be like. Bellamy believed the coming age would be an age without dreams, while Blackbeard believes just the opposite. Between the Golden Age and the New Age, eleven top rookie pirates, with bounties over 100,000,000 from nine different pirate crews arrived in the Sabaody Archipelago before the Summit War Saga, each having made their names and reputations in public. They were dubbed by Shakuyaku as "The Eleven Supernovas", saying that one of the Supernovas could potentially be responsible for inspiring a whole new generation of pirates and also forge the New Age. All of the Supernovas (with the exception of Zolo) witnessed the Battle of Navyford, while Luffy and Law Trafalgar actively participated in the battle, afterwards heading towards the New World to make their marks. With the start of the New Age, a new wave of pirates went to sea looking for One Piece, having heard Whitebeard confirm its existence. A number of pirates from the previous era escaped Level 6, and it was noted by X Drake that a new age also means that the Navy themselves now must change with this. However the exact direction this new era will take is still as of yet unknown. The Eleven Supernovas and Blackbeard have become known as the "Worst Generation" to the world. Whenever any of them causes an incident, other pirate crews get involved and annihilated. Brownbeard and his crew were devastated by Hawkins Basil and his crew, the Kid Pirates wiped out and mercilessly crucified an unknown pirate crew that were trying to go back to Paradise. The Blackbeard Pirates defeated and captured the Bonney Pirates and allowed them to be arrested by the Navy. Although after the timeskip, Bonney was shown somewhere in the New World. It has been hinted in the series, though, that it is going farther and farther out of the government's hands, with pirates everywhere, all of which appear to be less and less mindful of the government. Although to counter this it has been stated that the Navy have been granted unprecedented power by the World Government, along with Fleet Admiral Sakazuki moving Navy Headquarters to the New World to better combat the growing threats to these organizations of Justice. The people of Luffy's hometown noted the increase in pirate activity in the seas after the war. Early One Piece First mentioned in Romance Dawn, Version 1, the are two main types of pirate that stands out are Peace Main (ピースメイン, Pīsu Mein) and Morganeer (モーガニア, Mōgania). These terms were then been once again mentioned in Romance Dawn, Version 2, and in Wanted! Chapter 5, however these types are not mentioned in Fairy One Piece Tail itself. This is largely because most pirates are a combination of both peace main and morganeer. Even in the final version, a certain amount of pirates display these original concepts, though the actual terms are no longer used. Peace Main Described in Romance Dawn Version 1, a peace main is a pirate who goes on adventures and does not really care about amassing treasure or fighting other pirates. That is not to say that they will not steal treasure from others if it is there and the chance is open, but their primary goal is usually not to own it and greed is generally not their motivation. More often than not, a peace main pirate sees his or her own crew as their most valuable treasure. Morganeer The morganeer fight for treasure and personal ambition. They are greedy and love to fight just to cause other people pain and misery. Many of the other pirates Luffy and his crew meet are morganeers. Luffy dislikes them and only wants to recruit peace main pirates. The peace main pirates however, only steal from them, so it is safe to say that the relations between the two are not the best. Translation and Dub Issues There are a few notes about a name of a pirate crew to consider: * Despite some of the crews names such as the Red-Haired Pirates, most of the members will not have anything in common with their crews name (i.e. they will not be red haired), Red-Haired would be a direct translation as plurals do not exist in the Japanese language. The crews are almost always named after their captain, in this case "Red-Haired Shanks" and from indirect translation his crew would be "Red-Hair's Pirate Crew". * Kaizoku though is the Japanese word for "pirate" translates literally to "sea thief" or "sea robber". "Kaizoku-dan" itself does not literally mean "pirate crew" but rather would translate to "band of pirates". Ultimately, a pirate crew should be written down as (for example) "Red Hair's band of sea thieves", to an English speaker, this name makes less sense than "Red Haired pirate crew". It is common for English speakers to use "pirate crew" rather than "band of sea thieves" as it makes more sense to other English speakers and has an easier ring to the name, similarly how "Whitebeard" is never called "White facial hair" despite what his name is trying to say. External Links * Pirates - A Wikipedia article about Piracy. * Pirates - One Piece Encyclopedia Trivia * Privateers and pirates are often grouped together as one and the same. The only real difference was that privateers can be consider hired "pirates", who were contracted to work for their governments against other nations on the seas, and were generally allowed to do anything they wanted so long as they did not attack their own countries ships. Pirates however, work for no one and worked on their own accords. In One Piece, the Seven Warlords of the are based on "Privateers", however the Straw Hats themselves have done actions that would fall into this classification as well; such as helping Alabasta against Crocodile (originally Nami only agreed to protect Vivi for a price). * The "Age of Pirates" established by Roger D. Gol, is based on the real world's own golden age of piracy. * "King of the Pirates" was a real historical title used by powerful Japanese pirates who operated in the Inland Sea. References Site Navigation * ... Category:Pirates